The Avengers: The Next Generation
by DRMPanda
Summary: After the fight with Loki the Avengers had many obstacles to overcome. They continued fighting, but eventually stop and settle down. Some of the X-men walk into the picture too. What happens when the Avenger have kids?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: part 1**

_By the way, Clint Barton is dead, so he will not be in this story. He does not have any children._

Bruce Banner waited outside of the hospital room,waiting to see his newborn children. The doctor asked him to come in. He walked in the room. Betty(his wife) was holding one baby with a blonde thick strand of hair on her head. "I don't think the other child's going to make it!"claimed the doctor. But it did. "Congratulations on your two healthy baby girls," said the doctor. The second baby had auburn hair. "What do you want to name them?" Bruce asked. "I want to name this one Morgan," said Betty and caressed the blonde baby's head. "You name the other one," Betty told Bruce. "Her name... Is Lauren," Bruce said. Lauren wiggled in his arms. He laughed. They walked out of the hospital happy with their two children.

* * *

Wolverine /Logan Howlett paced outside the hospital room that his wife Jean was in. He heard her screaming in agony. Then he heard a baby crying. He heard her screaming again. Another baby. 'Damn, two babies,' he thought. The doctor walked outside and told him to come in. The doctor walked away. Logan waited until he was gone, until he rushed inside the room. There were two babies laying in a glass crib, both concealed in blankets. The one wrapped in pink he guessed was a girl. And the one wrapped in bright blue was a boy. "The boy's name is Tom Johnson," Jean said. "The girl's name is Danni," Logan said. She got up and picked up T.J( Tom Johnson) and Logan picked up Danni. They stayed, admiring their newborns.

* * *

Tony Stark stood out of the door of his private hospital room. He was grabbing his tie every now and then thinking he had to make a good impression on his babies. Then he was realizing they weren't going to care what he looked like because they were just babies. He laughed at his stupidity. He heard Pepper scream and a baby wailing. And he heard another baby. 'Two babies?!' He thought. He ran in and saw Pepper panting with relief. He saw the baby girl and immediately said her name was Rachel. A little baby boy with a blonde strand of hair on his head was wailing and wiggling farther into his blue blanket. Pepper laughed, "His name is Rick."

* * *

Steve Rogers nervously sat outside the hospital room. Sweat dripped down his face and he heard Natasha Romanoff Rogers scream in pain. A muffled whimper escaped his mouth. He tapped his foot on the ground and the nurse opened the door. He ran into the room and saw two beautiful babies in the crib. He pulled both of them out and handed the boy to Natasha. "His name is Mark," she whispered. Steve cradled the baby girl in his arms and said, "Kaylee... her name is Kaylee."

* * *

Don Howlett waited for his wife to give birth. His hair was messy and he was exited to have his child. He heard a baby cry and immediately ran inside. Sasha panted and held the baby in her arms. "I want her name to be Penny," Sasha explained. "I want her name to be Jennifer!" Don complained. Sasha looked at him and then told him that Penny Jennifer would be a beautiful name. Don smiled and agreed.

_**please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Lauren Banner

Lauren walked into her new school, gripping her bag close to her body. She tried to read the sign in front of her from afar, but couldn't. She needed glasses but didn't wear any. She thought she would look more like a nerd than she ever was. She was fourteen and attended a school in Massachusetts. She had auburn hair and was wearing a long green jacket, a white shirt, khaki pants, and grey boots. she had brown eyes and pale skin. It was her first day in high school and she could already tell she was not going to have many friends. She looked to her left and saw a group of girls in skirts that were way to high and tanktops that were way to low. They were talking about boys and looking at facebook. To her right, she saw two girls that had sunset colored hair and one was wearing all black and the other was wearing a polka dotted shirt and black shorts with white tennis shoes.


End file.
